


Mamma Mia, Here We Go Again

by not_worth_a_bean



Series: It's Totally Not His Fault [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, implied klance, implied sex, lance is a good baker, slight angst, tfw your mom leaves you at target
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_worth_a_bean/pseuds/not_worth_a_bean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance gets screwed over. At least one of his pick-up lines actually worked this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamma Mia, Here We Go Again

Lance was pissed off. His day had started off fine, it had started off good. They were on a cool planet, he had actually gotten a number (comm?) from a hot alien ,and even better, there were no Galras on the planet. It had really boosted team morale, and the castle was actually able to land in peace. The best thing though, was that the paladins were free to explore. Allura had even given them money! 

He and Hunk decided to go to the market to get some non-goo food choices. There, the two had split up: Lance saying that he was going to go find some ingredients for a cake. Hunk nodded, excited, and said he was going to look for stuff for pasta. And, Lance had been successful. He had found a dozen of strange looking purple eggs, something that looked like sugar, powdered sugar (that looked exactly the same as the stuff on Earth...huh) something that looked like cream cheese, etcetera, etcetera. The stall he bought the cheese from had been on the far end of the market, and was a bit removed. When Lance had asked why, the alien running it had pointed at the complex cooling system behind him. “On;y place I can plug this in,” he said. He was cute, and bright blue. 

“I’ve got another place you could plug something in,” Lance said, winking. He cringed. “That was...not my best line. I’ll just, uh, take that soft cheese.” 

The guy shrugged. “Just the cheese, or do you want my contact to?”

Lance’s jaw dropped. He managed a quiet squeak before taking a second to breath and smooth out his hair  _ and close your mouth for Christ's sake be cool for once.  _ “I’ll take both if it’s no trouble.” 

The alien laughed. “You’re not from around here, are you? Did you come from that big ship?”

Lance stared at him, eyes wide. “How did you know? You’re not a telepath, are you?”

“Nah. You’re just not blue.”

“Oh. I’m Lance, by the way.” 

“Pardop.”

The two bantered for a while. Lance completely lost track of time. “No way. There are actually space cops?” He didn’t notice the sun beginning to set. It didn’t matter either. Allura hadn’t given them a curfew or anything. She had only said to enjoy their break, and they would leave later. 

“Lance, I gotta close up shop. You still want the cheese?”

“I’d rather have you, but the cheese’ll do, I guess,” Lance said, grin on his face. Pardop laughed, and handed Lance two blocks and a slip of paper with some scribbled digits on it. 

“The second one’s on me,” said Pardop. Lance flushed, and slid some of the money Allura gave him over. 

“Thanks. I, uh, really appreciate it,” Lance said. “I’ll see you, um, or call you sometime soon?” 

“That would be nice,” said Pardop. “By the way, you never said where you were from.” 

_ Be smooth, Lance. Don’t mess this up. Smooth. Smooth. Smooth.  _ “The other side of the universe,” said Lance, waving goodbye. He started walking back through the market. Oh yeah. He had nailed it. Perfect landing. Leave them impressed and wanting more. He still had it, no matter how much Keith teased him. Lance left the market, and practically skipped back to the Castle of Lions had landed. 

It wasn’t there. The castle wasn’t there, and Lance knew he hadn’t gotten lost. There was the rock that looked like a coiled snake that Hunk had screamed at. Besides, the ground was sort of scorched from the landing. Lance grabbed his comm, thanking past Lance for having the foresight to bring it. 

“Where are you guys?” he asked. Keith’s voice came crackling out at him, angry. 

“Where are you? We’ve been looking all over the castle. You better not be hiding or playing a prank!” 

Lance gasped. “The fact that you think I would do that shocks and appalls me, Keith. But seriously. I’m literally standing in plain sight. Anyone and their uncle could see me! Where are you guys?”

Keith’s sigh was too loud and too audible. “You know. On the ship? In a wormhole?”

Lance was pissed off. Really pissed off. “What the fuck? What the fuck?”

“Goddamn it Lance, what?” Pidge’s voice. 

“I’m on the planet! You forgot me!” said Lance. He took some satisfaction in the thought that he had screamed in all of their ears in the silence that followed. He heard a softer voice through the comm. And strangely british. 

“Lance, are you sure?” Allura asked. 

“I’m looking straight at some rocks, princess. I’m pretty sure.” 

She sighed. “We’ll come and get you. It’ll take a few ticks, we’re just coming out of the wormhole now, and-” 

Shiro cut her off. “Maybe a few more. We’ve got Galra ships incoming.”

Allura’s voice echoed back to Lance more urgently. “You should find a place to stay the night, Lance. It was almost dusk when we left. We’ll be as there  as soon as we can.” Lance’s com staticed out. Holy shit. This was worse than when his abuela had left him at Target. This was one thousand times  worse. At least he could be seeing Pardop a lot sooner than expected. He opened up a new channel on his comm and spoke into it. “Hey, is this  Pardop?” Please not be a fake number, he prayed. Please not be a-

“Yeah. Is this Lance?”

Lance let out a sigh of relief. “You know it.” Thank you God, Jesus, Great Spaghetti Monster in the Sky, whoever was listening, 

“Are you having fun travelling the galaxy yet?”

“Nah, this planet was just too beautiful. I just found out I was staying the night.”

Pardop was quiet for a few ticks, or seconds, or whatever. “Do you have a place to stay?”

Lance sent up another quick prayer. Don’t screw this up Lance. Or you’ll be sleeping on a park bench just like fucking Justin Michaels said. “In your arms?” He said, sheepish grin on his face. 

There was another moment of silence, until “Meet me by my market stall.” Lance may or may not clicked his heels in the air as he was walking back to meet Pardop. Nobody was watching him, so why not, right?

In the morning, when Keith came down in Red to pick Lance up, he didn’t comment on Lance’s mussed appearance and very obvious hickies. Neither  did the rest of the team. Good. Lance wouldn’t have answered them anyway. In fact, Lance wouldn’t speak to anyone for a week. Except Hunk. He HAD to tell Hunk about Pardop. And when Lance’s cake? It was delicious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Title credited to my life's blood: ABBA. A part two might be up soon, so drop a comment or a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
